1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device that performs both shifting and braking operations.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Generally, when riding a bicycle, it is desirable to be able to operate the brake control mechanism and the shift control mechanism of the bicycle quickly and easily while maintaining a firm grasp on the handlebar. Some bicycles have brake levers that are separate from and the shifting devices such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0005947 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.). However, other bicycle control devices have been developed the combine both the braking and shifting functions into a single unit. Examples of such control devices of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,878; 5,257,683; 5,400,675; and 6,073,730; and 6,216,078. For effecting braking and speed change, some of these known control devices have a brake lever that also acts as a shift lever that winds a wire takeup element and a release lever located behind a brake/shift lever. While other known control devices have a shift lever that winds a wire takeup element located behind a brake lever and a release lever that is located laterally of the brake lever. Thus, the rider can carry out braking and speed change operations without the rider changing from one lever to another. One example of a bicycle control device with a single brake/shift lever is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0139637 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.